Parce que c'est interdit
by Lily Elebore Michaels
Summary: TOKIO HOTEL. Je n'ai pas le droit, la loi est contre moi... mais pourquoi chaque fois que je le regarde mon coeur se serre ? Pourquoi quand nous sommes proches j'ai finalement l'impression d'avoir trouvé ma place ? Mais je connais la règle... Twincest
1. Parce que c'est Interdit

**Auteur : **Love Gaara Of The Sand

**Résumé : **_Je n'ai pas le droit, la loi est contre moi... mais pourquoi chaque fois que je le regarde mon coeur se serre ? Pourquoi quand nous sommes proches j'ai finalement l'impression d'avoir trouvé ma place ? Mais je connais la règle... c'est pourquoi c'est aujourd'hui que tout sera effacé._

**Avertissement : Fic pour Nox. Parce que l'Inceste c'est Interdit, parce que j'en suis pleinement consciente mais aussi parce que je sais que le monde dans lequel j'écris est un monde de fiction.**

**Inceste, Death Fic, Sombre...  
_Vous êtes prévenus._**

* * *

**Parce que c'est Interdit.**

Aimer son frère comme je serais supposé aimer une femme est interdit. On nous l'a répété encore et encore mais malgré tout, cette loi ne veut pas entrer dans ma tête. Je refuse de me soumettre à ça, même si je sais que je n'ai pas le choix.

Il se balade aux bras de plusieurs filles, un sourire accroché aux lèvres, brillantes par son piercing. Je ne connais pas grands hommes qui me font de l'effet comme ça. En fait, il est le seul et c'est mon frère jumeau... je ne pense pas être narcissique, parce que même si notre reflet est le même, il est différent.

Il aime les filles, il aime la vie et en profite pleinement...

J'aime les hommes, je me sens mourir à petit feu et je désespère de retrouver le soleil.

Mais la vie n'a jamais été juste... la souffrance fait juste plus partie de la mienne que de celle de mon frère.

Je respecte chacune des autres lois, je ne pense pas être malade, ni physiquement ni mentalement, je ne pense pas avoir de problèmes. Quoi que ce que je ressens n'est pas normal.

J'aime mon frère. Il est la personne la plus importante dans ma vie, celle qui me permet d'avancer chaque jour à travers le monde, celle qui me permet de chanter et me laisser aller sur scène, parce que je suis timide... celle qui me permet de vivre quelques secondes, avant qu'il en embrasse une autre.

Ma mère serait-elle aussi triste si je lui avouais que j'aime mon frère ? Est-ce qu'elle regretterait que je sois né quand même après Tom ? Parce que je suis une erreur.

Mais je compte tout oublier. Il n'y a pas de remède à ce que je vis, il n'y a pas de moyen d'en échapper, à moins d'avoir beaucoup de volonté.

Mais je ne m'imagine pas un monde sans mon frère. Je ne m'imagine pas vivre un évènement sans qu'il soit près de moi, à en profiter autant, sinon bien plus que je ne le fais.

Et je met sens comme dans Spring Nicht. Parce que le sol sous moi semble si loin.

Et cette lettre que je tiens dans ma main est tellement plus affreuse que cette loi... parce que ce sont mes derniers mots. Alors quand je saute et fais le pas, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai peur, mais parce que je refuse de me plier à cette règle.

Et qu'elle régit ma vie sur Terre... alors pourquoi y rester ? Au moins là-haut, je pourrai vraiment vivre. Ironique non ?

* * *

_Salut Tom._

_À l'heure qu'il est, les policiers, les ambulanciers... n'importe qui a du ramasser mon corps pour l'emmener loin de cet endroit où j'ai fais le pas._

_Je sais que tu dois être effondré, parce que de là où je suis, sois certain que je t'observe, et que les larmes que tu verses ressembles à celles que j'ai longtemps laisser tomber._

_Mais il y a cet Interdit._

_Tu ne sais pas duquel je parle, parce que tu n'y as jamais vraiment porté attention... C'est celui qui parle de l'inceste._

_Tu as sans doute compris maintenant. Je ne me sentais plus très bien, ma vie était noire, autant que l'encre qui me servait d'échappatoire... Je suis désolé pour Tokio Hotel, je sais que tu aimais ce groupe... remplace moi ? Fait ce que tu veux Tom, je ne suis plus là pour décider._

_Mais il y aura toujours ce goût d'interdit sur mes lèvres, parce que je t'aimais Tom... bien plus que je n'aurais du._

_Arrête tes larmes, vis avec la femme de ton choix, refais-toi une vie comme tu l'as toujours rêvée, mais oublie-moi. Je n'ai pas trouvé de meilleur moyen pour tout effacer. Peut-être que j'ai mal choisis ? Je ne suis plus là pour me corriger de toute façon._

_Alors Adieu Tom... je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours._

_Bill_

Parce que le goût de toi ne me quitteras jamais... j'ai laissé tombé...

Parce que c'est Interdit.

* * *

**Note**

_Alors ce petit OS ? J'ai eut une grosse chicane avec un ami à moi qui déteste le Twincest, j'ai alors eut l'idée d'écrire cette petite chose qui ne fait même pas mille mots._

_Parce qu'il m'a parlé d'une loi qui interdisait l'inceste..._

_J'espère publier une autre fic prochainement._

_Bisous._

_LGS_


	2. Parce que c'est Interdit, Part 2

_**On m'a demandé la réaction de Tom... la voici ! Avertissement à ceux qui n'aiment pas le Twincest... amour à sens unique dans cette fic. Je préviens d'avance.**_

_**LGS

* * *

**_

_Salut Tom._

_À l'heure qu'il est, les policiers, les ambulanciers... n'importe qui, a du ramasser mon corps pour l'emmener loin de cet endroit où j'ai fais le pas._

_Je sais que tu dois être effondré, parce que de là où je suis, je suis certain que je t'observe, et que les larmes que tu verses ressemblent à celles que j'ai longtemps laisser tomber. _

_Mais il y cet Interdit. _

_Tu ne le connais pas, parce que tu n'y as jamais vraiment porté attention... Celui qui parle de l'inceste._

_Tu as sans doute compris maintenant. Je ne me sentais plus très bien, ma vie était noire, autant que l'encre qui me servait d'échappatoire... Je suis désolé pour Tokio Hotel, je sais que tu aimais ce groupe... remplace moi ? Fait ce que tu veux Tom, je ne suis plus là pour décider. _

_Mais il y aura toujours ce goût d'interdit sur mes lèvres, parce que je t'aimais Tom... bien plus que je n'aurais du._

_Arrête tes larmes, vis avec la femme de ton choix, refais-toi une vie comme tu l'as toujours rêvée, mais oublie-moi. Je n'ai pas trouvé de meilleur moyen pour tout effacer. Peut-être que j'ai mal choisis ? Je ne suis plus là pour me corriger de toute façon._

_Alors Adieu Tom... je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours._

_Bill_

_______________

La lettre était maintenant froissée sur la table de nuit du blond qui était à son plus bas. Les derniers mots de son frère lui faisait atrocement mal au coeur, parce qu'ils signifiaient que plus jamais il ne le reverrait... plus jamais il ne pourrait entendre sa voix, contempler ses gestuelles et s'amuser...

Il y avait une semaine qu'on avait retrouvé le chanteur au pied d'un immeuble, une semaine que Tom ne sortait plus de sa chambre.

L'annonce de la mort de son frère l'avait complètement abattu, parce qu'il perdait une grosse partie de sa vie... et la lettre avait terminé sa lente descente aux enfers. Parce que Bill avait tord sur un point.

Il s'était perdu dans les bras de nombreuses fans parce qu'il essayait aussi d'oublier, une grosse erreur qu'il avait faite... il avait couché avec une centaine de filles pour effacer la douceur et la tendresse des jours passés...

Tokio Hotel ? Sans Bill, il s'en fichait... La guitare ? Il avait perdu le goût d'en jouer, parce que le brun n'était pas là pour l'entendre.

Et sa profonde dépression le faisait dépérir à vue d'oeil. Il savait très bien que son jumeau voulait qu'il vive heureux, qu'il aie des enfants, une femme à aimer... mais il n'avait jamais souhaité ça. La vie qu'il vivait avant tout ça était merveilleuse ; il avait son frère, sa guitare, Tokio Hotel, un pass international pour aller où il voulait et une Cadillac de rêve, preuve de sa richesse.

Mais il avait perdu la première partie de sa vie. Son frère, qui représentait également la plus grosse part de son existence.

Parce que Bill avait entièrement tord.

Jamais il n'aurait aimé personne d'autre autant qu'il aimait son frère...

Et s'il l'avait su avant, ils auraient pu vivre ensembles.

Tom regarda une dernière fois le carrelage froid de la salle de bain. Ses jambes étaient étendues devant lui. Il vivrait, pour Bill… mais jamais il ne lui avait interdit de s'approcher, chaque fois un peu plus, de ce paradis où son frère devait se trouver en ce moment.

Alors la lame ensanglantée à ses côtés lui rappela qu'il était toujours en vie.

Mais plus pour longtemps.

_Bill. Attends moi.

* * *

_

**Note de LGS : **

Voici la fin, tardive, de cette mini-fic sur l'Inceste. J'ai faillit pleurer à m'imaginer seulement la perte des jumeaux. Mais l'amour est une chose si cruelle.

Bisous.


End file.
